We are continuing our efforts to develop in vivo and in vitro models to better understand the mechanistic role of genes highly differentially expressed in lung cancers. We have generated transgenic mice carrying a gene, PGP9.5, which is often over expressed in lung cancers. We will closely examine these transgenic animals for potential tumor formation, life span changes, and to breed them with other lung cancer animal models. We are also using in vivo tissue culture systems to manipulate the expression of target genes using transfected plasmid constructs and siRNA technology.